


Stray Kids One shots

by Markiepooh



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad, Slow Updates, Smut, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiepooh/pseuds/Markiepooh
Summary: English is not my native language so this is gonna be bad. Basically this has alot of stray Kids shipsCross posted on Wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic. This book will maybe contain:

\- violence 

\- smut

\- rape etc


	2. Psychopathic Love ( hyunsung )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> -violence   
> \- bad grammar

 

Summary

 

Han Jisung aka Mr. Perfect. Does well in school, friends with popular students and he became popular, has a rich family, good looks and childhood friends with Hyunjin aka Mr. Bad boy but something is wrong with Jisung.

 

Hyunjin's Flashback

 

10 years ago:

 

I and Jisung were playing hide and seek at a nearby park and I was the seeker first. I counted to 50 and I went to seek for him. I found him by the swings 'What an awful hider he is' I thought. But oddly I found it cute.

 

It was his turn to seek. He counted to 40 which I thought was weird because we agreed to count to 50. I went and hid in the jungle gym. He took forever to find me and finally he found me. It was my turn to seek again. I found him behind the slide with bloody hands. I asked him what happened. He said he fell from the slide.

 

While I was hiding I found a dead kitten, which looked like it was thrown away. I found blood drops leading to the slide. I was shocked. I connected the dots that Jisung killed the kitten. I didn't ask anything about it and kept quiet.

 

We went home when the sun started to set and I saw a cat on the street and It reminded me of the kitten. I was started to tear up and told Jisung I had to hurry home. That night I cried until I fell asleep. These kinds of incidence happened often but I never asked Jisung about them. END

 

Jisung's Pov

 

 

9 years ago :

 

I have the urge to kill something as long as I could remember starting from the kitten to my family members to Hyunjin. My first victim was the kitten. The way I killed it never got out of my head. It was so enjoyable. It made me realize that this is my passion which could never be revealed. Because I know I am a psychopath.

 

I know Hyunjin knows about this from the beginning because I saw him see the dead kitten and investigate it. After I killed the kitten Hyunjin became more distant. He avoided being alone with me.

 

 

 

 

Fast forward to middle school

 

 

 

 

Jisung's Pov

 

I and Hyunjin are the most popular boys in our grade. I am planning to kill my girlfriend Luna because she is not the one I am in love with. The person I am in love with is Hyunjin. Hyunjin is the only person who makes me feel emotions. So my plan is to act sweet and lovely to my girlfriend like I always do so no one would suspect me.

 

It's almost our one year anniversary. I was going to buy a gift for her when I saw Hyunjin fighting with Luna's exLay. I knew Hyunjin fights a lot but why is he fighting with Lay. I was peeking from the corner so I can see the fight and listen to their conversations.

 

They were talking about Luna. Lay has been trying to track down Luna's current boyfriend and he thought it was Hyunjin. Hyunjin was trying to protect me from him. I was tearing up when I saw Hyunjin fall onto the ground. I ran towards him totally forgetting that they were in the middle of a fight. I acted like I was calling the cops so he would run away and it worked. I called the ambulance immediately and they showed up 10 minutes later.

 

Hyunjin's Pov

 

I overheard some people talking that Luna's ex was trying to find Jisung. I went on Luna's Instagram to find him. I saw a lot of photos of her and Jisung together. I have always been jealous when I see Luna being so close with Jisung. I have had a crush on Jisung since I was 9. I always get butterflies in my stomach when I see Jisung.

 

Finally, I found an old photo where Lay was tagged. I went on his account to know who he is. He looked like a jerk.

 

I met up with Luna and asked for Lay's number. "Why do you want it?" she asked sounding confused. I told her about what is happening.

 

"Lay has been an overprotective boyfriend and would never leave me alone anywhere. He gets jealous easy and would get into fights with any boy who talks to me. That's why I left him." she explained and gave his number to me.

 

Next, I gave his number to a friend of mine who is good at hacking. We tracked his location and he was heading towards our school. I ran quickly to Luna and saidLay is at our school and that she and I needed to act like a couple. She didn't question it and did what I told her. Good thing Jisung isn't at school today.

 

I saw Lay walking toward us with a smirk. "I see your type hasn't changed," Lay said while looking at me,

 

Luna's Pov

 

"I see your type hasn't changed," Lay said with a smirk. I felt scared for my life. Lay is a kind of person no one wants to mess with. He won't hesitate to kill anyone who messes with him.

 

"What the fuck do you want?"I wrapped my hands around Hyunjin's hand when I felt him getting angry trying to signal him to be cool and he got the signal.

 

"I see you got my girlfriend wrapped around your fingers," Lay said

 

"You wanna fight this out. Let's meet by the little alleyway near the karaoke at 5.30 pm" Hyunjin said. "Is he out of his mind?" I thought to myself.

 

3rd person Pov

 

Lay arrived there before with a pocket knife, Of course, Hyunjin didn't know Lay would go this extreme and only brought pepper spray with him.

 

They started to fight basically Hyunjin dodging Lays punches. Lastly, Lay grabbed his knife and stabbed Hyunjins stomach.

 

Jisung's Pov

 

I was at the hospital waiting until Hyunjin's surgery is over. I called Hyunjin's parents and they came to the hospital crying, Surgeon came out and said we can visit Hyunjin now. I let Hyunjin's parents go first then I went.

 

I started to tear up when I saw him lay on the bed. It should have been me laying here not him. I started to cry I hate it when I saw emotions "I am a psychopath" I accidentally said it out loud. He looked shocked. "And I know you know it. You don't need to get hurt because of me." I sobbed.

 

He gestured me to come close and I did. He kissed me, I was shocked but kissed him back, He pulled away and looked into my eyes and said: "I love you Jisung." He smiled.

 

"I love you too" we laughed and kissed again. I promised to myself that Lay would suffer for doing this to Hyunjin,


	3. Cookies and Milk (Changlix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> \- Character death  
> \- Murder  
> \- Bad grammar  
> \- Kinda Violence

Felix's POV

I was about to go to sleep when I heard my doorbell ring at 11 pm. I went to check through the peephole to see who it was and it was my neighbor and my best friend Jisung.

"What do you want at this hour?" I asked him while opening the door.

"I just baked some cookies and wanted to give you some" he gave the cookies to me and left without saying goodbye. 'what a bitch' I mumbled.

Jisung loves to bake. Whenever he bakes he always gives some to me. I took one cookie and ate it. I put the rest of the cookies inside the cabinet and drank some milk. After finishing I went to my room. I turned off the lights and laid on my bed

 

Authors POV

Felix was laying on his bed when he suddenly started to cough. He felt dizzy and wanted to throw up. He ran to the bathroom and threw up blood into the toilet. Felix went back to his room to call the ambulance and saw someone standing there. The person looked familiar.

Jisung's POV

'Today is the day' I mumbled. "I need to confess to him"

I decided to make cookies for Felix and confess my feelings. I've had feelings for him for 5 years. Today is the day I decided to confess.

I baked the cookies and I went to ring the doorbell.

"What do you want at this hour?" he asked. He looked beautiful. "I just baked some cookies and wanted to give you some." I gave the cookies to him and ran back home. 'I can't do it. I am a fucking coward.' I thought while running back.

I went into my room and sat on my bed thinking about Felix. I really needed to confess. I decided to break into his apartment and confess my feelings. Yeah I know I am an idiot.

I broke into his house through the window. I went inside his room and saw no one there. 'Maybe he went to the bathroom. I will just wait here' I thought.

I heard footsteps and knew Felix was coming into the room.

Felix's POV

I went into my room and saw someone. He looked familiar. "I need to tell you something" It was Jisung's voice. "Jisu-?" I barely said his name when everything I can see was black. "FELIX" It was the last thing I heard before passing out.

I woke up in a bright room. I looked around and saw Changbin sleeping on the bed next to the bed I was in. He looked so beautiful. I missed him so much.

"Lee Felix was found dead in his room by his best friend. The detective's say he committed suicide by mixing poison into his milk. The following letter was found in Felix's house:  
" I cannot imagine a life without my Changbin. He was a family to me. He was an angel sent to me. He was always by my side until some bitch decided to kill him. I can't continue my life without Changbin. Bye everyone"

 

"Hwang Hyunjin was found guilty for attempted murder and murder.

Yesterday at 5 pm Hyunjin tried to murder his friend Jisung. Jisung noticed it and called the cops. After arresting Hyunjin, cops searched his house and found a lot of pictures of Felix and Changbin. Cops found Hyunjin's journal where he wrote how he killed Changbin in details. Hyunjin is in the prison now and he will be in the prison for rest of his life" ( I am so sorry Hyunjin )


	4. Change of hearts (Wooho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings!!!
> 
> \- bad grammars
> 
> \- bad confession ( I don't know how to be romantic )

Minho's POV

Finally, it's the day I plan to confess to my longtime crush Seungmin. I have had a crush on Seungmin since the first day I saw him. I remember it well. It was his first day in JYP High school. I was in 11th grade and he came to 10th grade. Today I am starting my 12th grade and I am planning on confessing today.

I chose a nice outfit and did my hair. I looked in the mirror and liked what I saw. I went to the bus and waited for the bus to arrive. 

"Minho!" I turned to see who it was and saw Woojin hyung. "Hi, Woojin hyung. We started to chat about school when we got on the bus. 

We went to search for our friend when we arrived at our school. It didn't take us a long time to spot our friends. I noticed Seungmin and he looked amazing. We joined their conversation. 

We chatted for a while "Oh, you guys don't know this" Felix started as Seungmin and Hyunjin went to their class "Seungmin and Hyunjin are dating,". I felt like my heart broke into a million pieces. I wanted to cry but I hid it and pretended to be excited for them. "They look so good together," I said to them.

Magical time skip

I went straight into my room and started to sob. I sobbed for about 10 minutes "Minho, Woojin is here to see you," I hear my mom call. I quickly went to the bathroom and washed my face to hide my tears. I went downstairs to see Woojin hyung sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here," I asked him. "Let's go to your room and talk,".

We went into my room "Are you ok?" He asked me. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I said quickly. He was silent.

"I know that you like Seungmin." "No, I don't like him," I lied. "I can tell that you like him. The way you look at him tells everything." I felt like I am gonna cry but I tried to control my tears but I failed to control it. Woojin Hyung hugged me and I started to sob in his arms.

 

Woojin's POV

We went to our school and found our friends. I saw Minho looking at Seungmin. I know he liked Seungmin from the beginning. "Oh, you guys don't know this" "Seungmin and Hyunjin are dating," I turned to look at Minho and saw him break inside. He must be hurting a lot. "They look so good together," He sounded like he was gonna cry.

Time Skip

I went to the store and bought some chicken wings and went to Minho's house. I waited for Minho on the couch. "What are you doing here?" He asked, "Let's go to your room and talk."

We went into his room "Are you ok?"  I asked " Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?". He looked so broken. "I know you like Seungmin," "No, I don't like him." I know he is lying. 

"I can tell that you like him. The way you look at him tells everything." I saw tears running down Minho's cheek. I went and hugged him and he started to cry harder. We stayed like that for 5 minutes when I remembered that I had chicken wings in my bag.

I stopped hugging Minho and took chicken wings out of my bag. I showed Minho the Chicken wings. He started to smile a little "That's the smile I missed," Minho started to pout as I said. He took the chicken wings out of my hand and started to eat it. I joined him and we chatted about life, school, and Seungmin.

After a while, Minho fell asleep on the bed. I put a blanket over him and left. I walked home.

 

Minho's POV

I woke up alone on my bed. I felt a little better after Woojin hyung's visit, I am so thankful to him. Now I need an idea to forget him. I thought of an idea for 20 minutes and I came up with something. "I need to hate him," I said aloud. It's gonna be hard to hate him.

Time Skips to next day

I went to the bus stop to see Woojin hyung there waving at me. I waved back and went and hugged him. "Are you ok now?" Woojin hyung asked. "I am, thanks to you,". We got on the bus and started to joke about random things. We arrived at our school. The first thing we saw when we got to the school was Hyunjin and Seungmin basically eating each other's faces. Wow, what a great way to start a day.

Woojin turned to look at me like he wanted to ask if I am ok and I nodded. The day went normal and I was trying to ignore Seungmin and Hyunjin. They didn't even notice me or others because they were busy eating each others face the whole day. The only one who noticed was Woojin. I am so thankful for him for always being on my side. 

A week later

We all were sitting at our table at lunch. I basically ignored Seungmin the whole week and thanks to Woojin hyung that he didn't notice. I didn't notice it but I was staring at Woojin. Was Woojin always this pretty? Woojin hyung turned to look at me I was nervous so I turned away quickly blushing. I felt hyung staring at me but I was too scared to turn to look at him so I ignored him. 

My school went normally. I felt like walking home because the weather was beautiful. "Minho wait!!!" I turned to see who it was. My heart started to beat fast. It was Woojin. "H-hi hyung." Why did I stutter? "I need to tell you something Minho." My heart started to beat like crazy. "What is it hyung?"

"I don't know how to say this but here I go. I know you like Seungmin but I need to let this out. I have liked you since we first met. It was at Chan's birthday. You looked amazing in a suit. At first, I thought this was a stupid 1-week crush but even after two years I still have feelings for you. 

I always noticed the way you look at Seungmin. I felt jealous, I wanted you to look at me like you looked at Seungmin. I am ok if you reject me but don't stop being friends with me. I can't afford to lose you. I like you, no I love you. Can you be my boyfriend?" Suddenly confidence overtook me. I walked towards him and KISSED him. His lips we so soft. "Is this yes?" He asked once he pulled away(?). "Maybe" Then we kissed again.

 

No proofread

I took this Idea from "April story" by April and added some of my twists.


End file.
